blisfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Robinson
'Jay Robinson '(Born June 11, 1964) is the 44th and current President of Blisland. Born in Bleighton, Robinson is a graduate of the University of Blisland where he achieved the highest honour at graduation. Robinson served three terms as governor of Bleighton then becoming Mayor and governor of Blisopolis. After a successful campaign in 2008, he succeeded Allen Wang as the 44th President of Blisland. Robinson remains an active patron of the arts and a key figure in politics, regularly addressing leaders of the world at the UN general assembly. His strict policy on equal rights and pacifism has led him to be one of the most respected figures in international politics. Having been born and raised in rural Blisland, Robinson has a positive attitude towards agriculture and industry, helping Blisland continue to be the worlds largest quartz and grape producer. Early life and career Jay Robinson was born on the 11th of June, 1964 in Bleighton, Bleighton state. His father was Craig Robinson, an agriculturalist of Franch descent. His mother, Anne Miles, was a cattle farmer in Bleighton of distant Latvian descent. He was born into a farming family and so his early life started in agriculture. Being raised in a humble environment with a strong work ethic helped shape his mind and ideology, and explains his enthusiasm for industry and agriculture. His industrious nature shows through with his efficient politics. Robinson showed initial interest in politics after discovering that many of his family members were Communists during the economic depression after the Great War. During high-school, Robinson became class president and achieved high grades, earning him a position at the University of North Blisland. University of North Blisland Robinson attended UNB for a degree in industry and agriculture. After several months studying this topic, Robinson furthered his interest in politics by joining a local student body. His efficiency and strong work ethic greatly advantaged this body and allowed the group some important decisions within the university and in protests outside. It was at this time that political tensions arose between Latvia and Ariq, prompting Robinson and his group to protest any involvement Blisland might have with the conflict. Although ultimately unsuccessful, the protest established Robinson as a bright leader and established him a position at the University of Blisland with a course in global politics. University of Blisland Robinson now relocated to Blisopolis in the university area. He began his semester at UBL with several of his best friends from his previous political tenure. He wished to become a political advisor or perhaps a diplomat. Robinson's course at UBL was to last 5 years and earned him a degree in politics, with a position as an advisor in Bleighton. During the years at UBL, Robinson pursued other interests to fill his time. He attended baseball games at Wankee Stadium by train and became a lifetime fan. This interest of baseball continued into his further career and he still enjoys seeing his team play in South City. After 5 years of his course, Robinson was awarded his degree and achieved exceptional results. The position as an advisor in Bleighton was awarded and Robinson relocated once again to Bleighton. Legislative career 1987-2008 Governor of Bleighton 1996-2008 After his position as political advisor in Bleighton, Robinson campaigned for himself as governor of Bleighton; with support from the current governor. He won the majority vote in the late 1995 election and assumed a career in office. During his time as governor, Robinson initiated several reforms of Bleighton and allowed for better treatment of workers and higher quality healthcare and education. After his first term as governor, Robinson achieved an almost perfect reputation and allowed him to be elected for his second term. His second term as governor signalled the beginning of the interstate highway renovations between Blisopolis and Bleighton. This was to be his major project for the next 4 years, seeing its completion at the beginning of his third term. The highway renovations would help relations and trade between Bleighton and Blisopolis. This allowed for more food and resources to be taken to Blisopolis and more availabilty for Bleighton's citizens to travel and receive more opportunities. His third term as governor of Bleighton was to be his final. His time in office had made him a popular figure and household name within Blisland and especially Bleighton. At the end of his third term, he was offered a position as a candidate for the mayor of Blisopolis and would have a fair amount of say in governing the state. He accepted and assumed the role in 2006, halfway through his third term as governor. For the next two years, he would remain governor in conjunction with his position as mayor. Mayor of Blisopolis 2006-2008 Robinson's time as mayor helped shape his political character. He continued to maintain his strong work ethic and industrious nature. He began renovations in the city such as improving and renovating the decaying Fleming Tunnel, and the demolition of several abandoned buildings. His construction of several art galleries and opera houses strengthened the cultural aspect of Blisland. After serving two years as mayor, the current president, Allen Wang, revealed he was retiring. He immediately gave the position to Robinson, who initially declined because it prevented the public from voting. Wang was so adamant about the installing of Robinson, that he rigged the election and eliminated the opposing party. Presidency Installation of Robinson The installation of Robinson as president led to public outcry and controversy over Allen Wang. The negativity was directed more to Wang, as Robinson was a respected public figure and requested a democratic vote. After a court trial in November 2007, Wang was sentenced to prison for 'unjust political actions' and 'crimes and corruption against the people of Blisland'. Wang was sentenced to 20 years under house arrest and could have no say in politics or association with Jay Robinson. Robinson began his presidency under stress about his new public opinion or whether he could perform presidential tasks. His commencement speech saw that he was viewed in a positive light and that he was still a well-respected figure. Transparency and North Shaomark refugees His first proposal saw the introduction of more political transparency and public relations. The previous fiasco with Wang led to his belief that everything the government does should be accessible to the public. He also commenced with more political activity within North Shaomark with a diplomat and embassy being installed in the country. Robinson also said that all North Shaomarki's seeking refuge in Blisland will be given so. A recent influx of North Shaomarki immigrants has caused right wing politicians to criticise Robinson and have claimed that he is 'destroying the nation with cheap immigrant workers'. Terrorism Robinson has stated that all terrorists will be dealt with, but war or revenge will not be conducted in the individuals nation unless provoked by the nation itself. Ariq Robinson is currently dealing with the situation of Ariq after the previous president left. Robinson wishes to conduct peace agreements with the nation, but no further agreement has been made. Robinson does not wish to have more units deployed in Ariq, but the ongoing conflict has caused him to continue. Personality Robinson was described by Franch Prime Minister Jacques Pretentois as 'a man of strong character, industrious and willing to help anyone in need ... patient and a strong work ethic'. His public opinion is very positive and he is seen as one of the most influential figures of the decade. His patronage of the arts and of sporting events has had him labelled as an 'everyman' and 'model Blislander'. Despite his positive image, Robinson has been accused of negligence of his family and occasional mood swings.Category:Early life and career